


Checkered Flags

by empress_ofbloodshed



Series: elorcan mafia au [2]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27499972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/empress_ofbloodshed/pseuds/empress_ofbloodshed
Summary: after much demand, here is part two to Floor It with some more Elorcan for your soul because everyone needs some more Elide Lochan, badass mob boss and Lorcan Salvaterre, scary teddy-bear bodyguard in their lifeWarnings: language, gunshots, death, violence, smut
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre, Manon Blackbeak/Dorian Havilliard, Nesryn Faliq/Sartaq
Series: elorcan mafia au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009701
Kudos: 8





	Checkered Flags

Those four days with Elide in the mountain cabin were the most relaxed Lorcan had been in a long time. No one else knew where they were, so he could let his guard down. He knew by the way her gaze lingered on his body that she wanted him. Hels, he wanted her too. She even told him as much.

 _Lorcan, I want to fuck you. I really do. But I’m not gonna do it while you’re injured._ His name rolled off her tongue like honey, making the shock of her last sentence even colder. He didn’t entirely mind in the end, seeing as she was more than willing to spend her days curled up in his arms.

Now, six months later, he sat in Dr. Towers’ office waiting to hear whether or not he was cleared to return to work.

Tiny Elide Lochan was a force to be reckoned with. She had mother-henned him every godsdamned day for the past six months to make sure he was eating healthy, going to physical therapy, taking his pain meds, and whatever other excuse she could come up with. Eventually he just gave up and had his landlord make her a key to his apartment.

The door to his room opened, Dr. Yrene Towers padding in on quiet feet in her clogs. She greeted Lorcan warmly, checking his chart before stretching his arm out to see how well his shoulder healed. All that remained from the night of the gala was a small scar from Elide’s incision to remove the bullet and her even neater stitches.

“Congratulations, Lorcan,” Dr. Towers said. “I am going to clear you for work again, but please promise me this time you won’t come back because you’ve been shot again.” Her chuckle warmed the cold sterility of the room.

Lorcan shook her hand, exchanging the uncomfortable hospital gown for his black tee. “No promises,” he chuckled.

Her sigh was exasperated. “I have other patients. You can see yourself out. Have a nice day, Lorcan.”

Pulling into his assigned parking spot, Lorcan sighed. Rowan leaned up against the redbrick building, a cigarette between his lips. If Rowan was at his apartment in person, that meant nothing good. The leader of the Cadre didn’t just drop by to make house calls.

The hug was completely unexpected. Lorcan stiffened, patting Rowan’s back awkwardly. Leading them up to his apartment and unlocking the door, he nearly screamed.

Of course. His birthday.

They threw him a surprise party.

Fenrys cheered, a bottle of beer in his hands. His dark twin lifted his beer to Lorcan in a silent toast.

“Well?” Fenrys shouted. “Are you still mister grumpy and injured?”

Lorcan’s growl in warning only made Rowan laugh beside him. “No, ya dipshit, I can now beat the shit out of you.”

The other members of the Cadre laughed, wishing Lorcan a happy birthday. Then everything quieted as Elide carried a massive cake in her arms towards Lorcan, thirty candles stuck into it. Lorcan wanted to die of embarrassment as everyone sang, blowing out the candles as fast as he could.

Taking a bite of the cake, he nearly moaned. It was perfect. Chocolate cake with raspberry cream and a chocolate ganache was his favorite type of cake. He hadn’t had one this good since his mum passed away when he was fourteen.

“Aelin made it,” Rowan said with a smile as Lorcan finished wolfing down his second piece.

Lorcan choked, clawing at his throat. “Did she poison it? It’s rude to poison a man’s birthday cake.”

“No, Salvaterre, you old fucker. I did not poison your birthday cake. Now that I think about it though, maybe I should have.” Aelin punched Lorcan’s shoulder with a grin.

It took two hours for him to wrangle them all out of his apartment, frowning at the mess they made. By no means was he a neat freak, but he didn’t like people touching his shit and messing it up.

Elide stayed to help him clean, for which he was silently thankful. “Soooo,” she drawled, propping her chin on her fist. “Now that you’re healed, have you changed your mind about working for me? Because technically you quit the night of the gala. You don’t have to beat the shit out of anyone if you don’t want to. I can hire people for that.”

He hummed, pretending to think about it as he cracked open a beer and flopped down onto his couch next to her. In reality, he had made up his mind a long time ago. 

“When do I start?”

Head of Lochan Industries and terrifying mob boss Elide Lochan squealedーactually squealed like a little girl, hugging him. Lorcan wrapped his arm around her waist, kissing her cheek.

Shifting to straddle his lap, she slipped her fingers into his hair and pressed her lips to his. “Happy birthday, Salvaterre,” she whispered. Then he kissed her back, having wanted to do this for months. Hels, years.

* * *

To her rivals, Lorcan Salvaterre was nothing more than her tall, dark, and intimidating bodyguard. Elide loved the feeling of power that came as they walked into a room side-by-side. He was a lethal weapon of destruction.

In a few weeks was the biggest illegal racing syndicate gathering in all of the mob world. Seeing as she was the sponsor of this year’s predicted champion Sartaq Khan, nicknamed the Winged Prince, she was expected to be there. He trained in Antica but would fly up in a few days to get a feel for the city streets of Orynth.

This was no ‘round the track racing with legal betting that the government took a chunk of. This was cops on the mob payroll clearing the city streets for one night and the best drivers in expensive cars roaring through the streets to reach the finish line first. Millions of dollars and more often than not drugs or mob territory was on the line.

“I want to race,” she declared one morning at breakfast. Lorcan choked on his coffee, coughing violently. Fenrys stared openmouthed from his spot leaning against the stove. 

Manon shook her head. “No. Never in a million years.” To Elide’s surprise, Lorcan agreed with her. Even her cats mewed their agreement.

“But what about after the gala in my Porsche? I killed it.”

Lorcan’s voice was low as his onyx eyes narrowed. “We were fleeing for our lives with men shooting to kill, El. That’s not the same thing.”

“Butー” Elide protested.

“No.” Her enforcer and bodyguard’s decisions were final.

“Ugh. Fine.”

Manon and Lorcan shared a look she didn’t understand and it only upset Elide even more. Storming off, she slammed the door to her bedroom. She knew she was throwing a tantrum like a toddler, but she was too overwhelmed and stressed out to care. Everyone expected something from her, Elide Lochan, mob boss and head of Lochan Industries.

She was twenty-four, for fuck’s sake. Her only cares in the world should be where she, Aelin and Lys would be partying tonight and the hangover that would come the next morning. Instead her worries were more along the lines of if I do this, how many will be in danger? And do I show him mercy or kill him to send a message?

Elide just wanted to travel back in time to that week in the safe house with Lorcan, where her biggest worries were what they were going to have for dinner and what cheesy rom-com they should watch that night. She just wanted to do something completely self-indulgent and fun.

Or have her bodyguard fuck her senseless. That would work too.

Lorcan poked his head through the door, shutting it softly behind him. His voice was gentle. “I’m sorry, El. It’s just too risky and our job is to keep you out of danger, not let you run into it head-on.”

Elide shrugged, turning her head so she wouldn’t have to look at him. And so he wouldn’t see the tears filling her eyes. “I know,” she murmured. “You’re just doing your job.” She furiously scrubbed the tears away as they rolled down her cheeks, hating herself for crying over something so small.

“Lochan?”

Elide had no control of the shaky sob that broke from her lips. In a moment he was in front of her, gently pulling her hands from her face and wiping her tears away.

“Hey, c’mere. Arms around my neck and legs around my waist. Yeah, that’s it.” Lorcan lifted her off the edge of her bed easily, letting her cling to him like a koala. Tears only fell harder, her vision blurry. “What’s up?” he asked quietly, rubbing soothing circles on her back as he made himself comfortable on her bed.

“I hate being me,” Elide whispered. He kept silent, letting her work up the courage to speak. “I just wanna go back to the cabin,” she blubbered. “There, I was just Elide Lochan. Not Elide Lochan, mob boss. Lor, you don’t understand. Everyone wants something from me. I can’t ever relax because then someone gets shot or bad shit happens. I hate it. I hate my life. I hate who I am.” Once she started, she couldn’t stop. Everything tumbled out and it was a wonder Lorcan was able to understand any of it.

He let her curl up into his lap like a cat, her ear pressed against his chest directly above his heart. His massive, calloused hands held hers loosely, rubbing small circles on her bare skin. Mindlessly, she picked at her bottom lip with her free hand.

“I won’t say I understand what you’re going through, because I don’t.” He paused, his steady breathing filling the short silence. “Yes, the cabin was the best few days of my life. But as you said, you’re Elide Lochan: mob boss. You are power and authority. Frankly, I think it’s hot as fuck when you go into boss mode, but that’s beside the point. You have Manon and the Thirteen for this exact reason. So you can relax and take a few days off every once in a while.” Lorcan kissed the top of her head. “You don’t need to run yourself ragged.”

His chuckle was light, his chest rumbling underneath her. “Hels, every time I got shot I’ve been forced to take months off. Now I’m not telling you to go out and get yourself shot, but just take a break.”

Elide thought about it. Then a lightbulb winked on in her brain and she shot upright. Kissing Lorcan, she waved her hands in the air once she pulled back. He stared at her in confusion. “Thank you, thank you. You’re the best. I know! After the race, I’ll take two weeks off and no one will bother us in the cabin. Or we can travel. I don’t care.”

“Whoa slow down. One step at a time, Lochan,” Lorcan laughed. It was a beautiful sound. He kissed her sweetly, hands settling on her waist when she slipped hers into his loose hair. She liked it loose. Sometimes he would sit on the floor and let her mindlessly braid it while she thought. It was hard not to love him once she was past the cold exterior.

Oh fuck. She was in love with Lorcan Salvaterre.

* * *

Fenrys had been annoying Lorcan all night long, so his fuse was nearly burned down. And the race hadn’t even started yet. A light drizzle made the night misty, even though a bone-chilling wind swept through the empty streets of Orynth. Anyone with a brain was inside, out of the cold and away from the gangs that filled the streets.

Lorcan could tell the rain would turn to snow later. But right now, the wet streets would make the race even deadlier. Especially if the temperature dropped even more and the roads froze.

Manon handed them both hot cups of coffee, blowing on her frozen hands and stuffing them in her parka. A crimson hat with a fluffy pom-pom was tugged low on her head, her cheeks ruddy from the cold. “Shut up,” she hissed when she caught Lorcan staring at her hat. “It was a gift from Dorian. It’s warm.”

His phone buzzed with a text. Elide wanted him to check on Sartaq and make sure everything was going well before the race. If he lost, she would lose twenty-five million and first pick of the drugs flowing through the underground market.

Traipsing through the light drizzle, Lorcan cursed the cold. He had grown up in Doranelle, where the only snow and cold was in the mountains. Cloudless blue skies and warm sunny days were more his style.

Sighing happily as he stepped into the garage where Nesryn tinkered away on some last minute routine checks, Lorcan was more than content to enjoy the warmth for as long as he could. The Winged Prince’s car wasn’t what he expected. He expected Sartaq to be driving a souped-up sports car in some ostentatious color like Elide, not a cute little silver Lotus Evora Sport 410.

“If you’re looking for the Corvette, it’s under that sheet,” Sartaq announced, startling Lorcan. “You must be Salvaterre. Elide said you’d be here. Nice to meet you.” His accent was thick, his dark skin so different from the pale northerners of Terrasen.

They made small-talk until Nesryn finished her checks and the buzzer signaling all racers went off. Lorcan jogged off to go find Elide, trying to keep warm.

Motors hummed, a woman so scantily clad Lorcan wondered how she wasn’t frozen waving the flag that signaled the start of the race. Tires squealed and cars shot off into the darkness, a flash of silver leading the pack.

Everyone held their breath as Sartaq and Maeve’s driver sped toward the finish line nose-to-nose. Lorcan prayed to Hellas under his breath. The race referee crouched on the line, the checkered flag held high above his head. He watched and waited. Everyone watched and waited.

Engines roared, the silver little car edging just the tiniest bit forward. Compared to the blinding orange Ford Shelby GT350 with twin white racing stripes, Sartaq was just a flash of silver light on the road. Nothing fancy. If you blinked, you would miss it. Orange slammed into silver, metal screaming as Sartaq was rammed. He slammed on the brakes to dislodge the Shelby, engine roaring as he took off toward the finish line. 

Cheering erupted from those who bet on the Winged Prince when the nose of Sartaq’s silver Lotus crossed the finish line a hairsbreadth before the Shelby. The checkered flag went down. The cars slowed, skidding to a halt on the wet asphalt.

Lorcan could only watch, the rain falling in slow motion as the window of the Shelby rolled down, the silencer poking out into the night. Maeve aimed her gun at Sartaq and pulled the trigger. The window shattered as the bullet struck it, glass pinging on the road. Then she roared off into the darkness, leaving an eerie silence in her wake.

He ran, shoving through the people gathered around the car. Sartaq clutched the car door, blood gushing from his forehead. Upon Lorcan’s closer inspection, the bullet had only grazed him. But head wounds always bled a lot, making them seem worse than what they were.

A cherry red Porsche screeched to a halt next to him. Fenrys took charge, shoving Lorcan into the car and slamming the door.

“Floor it, Lochan,” Lorcan snarled, laying his Beretta in his lap. “Let’s get this bitch.”

Elide grinned, flooring the gas and letting go of the clutch and brake simultaneously. The tires spun before they finally gained traction and were off with a shot. Her shifting was flawless, the engine purring as they chased Maeve through Orynth.

There she was. Maybe bright orange wasn’t the best color to choose. Too easy to find. Stupid mistake.

Lorcan rolled down the window, breathing in and pulling the trigger as he breathed out. His aim was deadly accurate, the Shelby’s back tire popping. At the speed they were going, there was no way for Maeve to regain control of her car once she lost it. Especially not with one useless tire that screamed and sparked on the asphalt.

Lorcan was out of the Porsche before Elide fully came to a stop, stalking over to the driver’s door of the Shelby and yanking it open. Maeve smirked, holding up the same gun she used earlier.

“Move your fucking finger and I’ll blow your head off,” she drawled. “Now step back. Keep going. Lower your gun. Good. Lay it on the ground slowly. Slowly. Nowー”

“Drop the gun,” Elide commanded, the muzzle of Lorcan’s Beretta pressed up against the back of Maeve’s skull. “Make one wrong move and you’re dead. Drop the fucking gun, Maeve. It’s over.”

Lorcan’s eyes widened as Maeve’s finger tightened on the trigger, staring down the barrel of her gun. Then a gunshot echoed in the night air, a wet warmth splattering all over his face. Maeve’s body collapsed lifeless to the road, blood pooling around her head.

He wasn’t dead.

Elide crashed into his arms and he stumbled back a few steps before he squeezed her tight. Lorcan held on to her, his heart thundering in his chest. Death walked by his side, never facing him head-on. It was too close of a call for his liking. His hands shook as he took his gun from Elide’s fingers, clicking the safety on.

Driving back to everyone else, Elide obeyed all traffic laws and followed the speed limit. She held his hand tight on a long straight in the road where she didn’t have to shift gears.

“The cabin sounds really nice right now, don’t you think?” she murmured, bringing his knuckles to her lips.

Lorcan nodded, his voice finally returning. “Yeah,” he ground out, clearing his throat. “Yeah, it really does.”

* * *

 _Yoohoo, boss lady!_ Fenrys cheered on her phone screen. Elide laughed, nudging Lorcan’s side. He just flipped Fenrys off. Then her other bodyguard set his phone down and she heard him calling her cats, returning to the screen with Hellas tucked under one arm like a football and Anneith under the other. They hissed and growled, claws out as they swiped at the man holding them captive. Asterin yelled at him in the background to put the poor cats down.

Fenrys updated her on how things had been going the past two days, trying and failing to get a rise out of Lorcan.

Lorcan had been unusually quiet since the race. It scared Elide.

Shooing Lorcan out of the living room, she gathered all the blankets and pillows she could find. She was determined to build the biggest, comfiest blanket fort she could. After she finished, she burrioted herself in one of the extra blankets and curled up in her fort to watch Netflix on her laptop. If he wanted to join her he could, but she wouldn’t go looking for him.

Two episodes of _Criminal Minds_ in, she heard floorboards creaking.

“Lochan?” An outraged scoff; she bit her fist to silence her giggle. “Heathen, building a blanket fort without me? That’s a crime.”

Lorcan folded himself up like a pretzel to fit inside the fort, pulling Elide into his lap so he could play with her hair. His breath was warm against the shell of her ear, a shiver running through her body.

“You okay, Lorcan?” Elide asked, tilting her head back to look up at him. “A lot’s happened in the past year, especially the past few days. I’m always here for you if you wanna talk.”

His chin rested on her head, his arms looping around her to rest in her lap. “I don’t deserve you.”

“Yes, you do. Now hush, I wanna watch Spencer Reid.”

* * *

There was a week left in their little break from their lives and Lorcan clung to Elide like a stubborn barnacle. Not that she minded, of course. The other night he told her why he shut down after the night of the race, tears he thought she couldn’t see streaming down his cheeks in the light of the stars.

Lorcan sat on the couch, Elide laying down with her feet in his lap as they watched _Avatar: the Last Airbender._ Full from a very tasty dinner cooked by her unfairly attractive bodyguard, Elide grew sleepy and eventually couldn’t stay awake anymore. Vaguely, she remembered Lorcan carrying her to bed and tucking her under the blankets.

Gods, he was warm. Elide burrowed deeper into his arms, her nose smushed into the hollow of his neck. His chest rumbled with a soft snore. She was more than content to just hand Lochan Industries over to Manon and the Thirteen to run if by doing so, she got to spend the rest of her life waking up to this.

He awoke a while later with a massive yawn and stretch, his lips twitching up into a smile when he saw her staring at him. “You’re staring, Lochan,” he murmured, flicking her nose playfully.

She didn’t care.

Lorcan’s low purr of pleasure rumbled through his chest as she kissed him. His hands settled on her hips, pulling her onto him while he rolled over onto his back. Elide pressed chaste kisses to each of his palms, sitting up to tug her grossly oversized med school hoodie off, leaving her bare except for her shorts. His tongue flicked out to wet his lips, his eyes roving her bare skin.

Tentatively, Lorcan leaned up on one elbow, dragging the pad of his thumb across her bottom lip before trailing his fingers downward. Fire burned under her skin in his wake, the beast inside her cracking open one eye at his touch. When he grazed his knuckles against the undersides of her breasts, Elide tipped her head back, letting her eyes fall closed. Then his lips were on her skin, warm and soft. He kissed his way down her neck, sucking just enough to leave claiming marks.

She was his and no one else’s. And she wouldn’t have it any other way.

Elide raised herself onto her knees, burying her fingers in the black silk that was his hair as his touch roved her skin. His mouth closed around the tip of her breast, his tongue flicking over her nipple while his teeth lightly grazed the sensitive skin around it. A whimper slipped from her lips as he bit down just enough to reprimand her for grinding her hips against his.

The second heartbeat between her legs throbbed and demanded attention. Lorcan seemed to pick up on it, his fingers trailing down her stomach before slipping beneath the waistband of her shorts. He kissed the valley between her breasts and she could feel his smirk at her breathless gasp as he plunged one finger into her. She ground her hips against his hand, begging for more friction to ease the ache that only kept building.

Lorcan added a second finger and pumped, capturing her lips. Elide wrapped her arms around his neck, nearly smothering him when he slid a third finger into her and curled them. He nipped at her skin, thrusting his hand up as she rocked down so he was knuckle-deep in her. She cried out his name, stars flickering in her vision. It didn’t help that he was rock hard underneath her and also rolled her nipple beneath his thumb and forefinger.

“Come for me, El,” he breathed against her skin, brushing his thumb over her clit.

That was all it took. Elide’s body shuddered and tightened as her climax rushed through her, a loud moan dragging from her throat.

Panting, she kissed Lorcan. He removed his fingers from her and made her watch and he licked them clean. The ache between her legs with a vengeance returned as Elide wondered what else he could do with that tongue.

She couldn’t take it anymore. She needed him. Inside her.

Elide shoved him down onto the bed, his onyx eyes widening and darkening as she trailed a line of kisses down his chest and stomach, stopping when she hit the waistband of his boxers. Thanking the gods that he slept in just his underwear, Elide tugged them off and threw them across the room. He lifted his hips to help her, his lips parted.

Then she removed her shorts and panties and threw them behind her, not bothering to see where they landed. His breathing hitched, folding his hands behind his head. He thought he knew what was coming.

He was wrong.

Licking one long stripe up the underside of his shaft, Elide kept eye contact with him the entire time. Then she took his cock in her hand, the muscle in his jaw feathering.

Praise Hellas, he was massive.

She swore he stopped breathing as she crawled up his body, straddling his waist and hovering above him. Hand still wrapped around his cock, Elide positioned him at her entrance.

Lorcan groaned her name as she sank down, their fit so tight she lost the ability to breathe for a few moments. His hands settled on her waist, gripping tight enough she knew later she would have bruises. He waited for her to begin moving, following her lead.

When he drove his hips up as she sank down, Elide moaned loud and braced her hands on his warm chest. Of course he would find that little bundle of nerves effortlessly. She wanted to slap that smug little smirk off his face.

Elide made sure Lorcan came inside her first, following him shortly after and riding him into oblivion. He worked her all the way through to the last little ripples of her climax, not bothering to pull out before tugging her down onto his chest and kissing her. She liked the feeling of his cock inside her. He was bigger than the biggest vibrator she had.

Because she definitely hadn’t pleasured herself with it late at night while he was injured, imagining what it would feel like when he fucked her hard. But reality was better than every fantasy or dream she had.

“What’cha thinking ‘bout, love?” he murmured, his eyes filled with a post-sex haze. If Elide hadn’t already been laying down, she might have swooned at the husky timbre of his voice.

It slipped out before she could stop herself.

_I love you._

Elide dropped her head in embarrassment, burying her nose into his neck. Curse her and her stupid mouth.

“Say it again, Lochan.”

Genuinely confused, she sat up and stared down at him with a frown. “Huh?”

Lorcan flipped them over, his cock hardening inside her. “Say it again, Lochan. Say you love me.”

Elide blushed, feeling heat spread throughout her body. He hovered above her, his onyx gaze filled with some emotion she couldn’t place. “I love you, Lorcan Salvaterre.”

“Good,” he breathed, kissing her hard. Breathless, he whispered, “Because I fucking love you, El.”

* * *

A year and a half later, Lorcan wiped the blood from his face, tucking his gun back into its holster. They had successfully neutralized the threat of another rival gang coveting Elide’s power and authority. She held her gun to the leader’s head. A dark stain formed on the crotch of his jeans. He begged and whimpered, pleading for her mercy. Elide pulled the trigger, wiping her hands on his dark jacket.

Lorcan intertwined his fingers with hers, kissing her knuckles. Fenrys gagged from the other side of the empty underground parking garage and Elide just flipped him off.

Back in her penthouse, he made sweet, sweet love to her under the stream of hot water in her shower, blood running off his skin and swirling down the drain.

“I love you,” he repeated, peppering kisses to her bare skin while she tried to moisturize after their shower. Elide turned in his arms, setting the glass jar down and hopping up onto the bathroom counter. “I love you, Lochan. Scary mob boss and all.”

She kissed him, sliding her hands up into his hair. He purred as she gently scraped his scalp with her nails, resting his forehead on her shoulder.

“Marry me,” she whispered in his ear.

Lorcan narrowed his eyes. “Did Fenrys tell you about the ring? That little shit, I’m gonna murderー”

Elide laughed. “No. Marry me, Salvaterre. Ask me to marry you.”

His grin was blinding as he lifted her into his arms, laying her down on their bed. “Will you marry me, Elide?”

“Of course, Lorcan Lochan,” she giggled.

Lorcan pulled back, crossing his arms. “Lochan-Salvaterre. There’s no fucking way I’m gonna be known as Lorcan Lochan.”

“Alright fine you grumpy bastard,” Elide laughed. “Lochan-Salvaterre it is. Now find that ring and kiss me properly.”

He dived for his nightstand, opening the ring box and sliding the ring onto her finger. Lorcan thanked the godsーAnneith and Hellas in particularーfor bringing feisty little Elide Lochan into his life. She was the best thing that ever happened to him. Even if she terrified him with her penchant for reckless high speed driving.


End file.
